Choose Me
by akirafullbuster
Summary: 3 one-shots de la misma historia, respectiva de sasuke, hinata y sakura Sasuke y Hinata se aman, pero la pasión y lujuria tiene nombre y se llama Sakura, ella lo alejo de ella. escogeme ambas quieren eso, pero hasta la muerte volverán a verse, ¿cuales son los sentimientos de cada uno?... ADVERTENCIA ! SasuHina y un poco de SasuSaku
1. Sasuke

Hola~  
estaba en clases y escribí 3 one-shot de la misma historia en mi cuaderno y quiero mostrárselos a ustedes… lean y dejen un review si les gusto para saber su opinión...

Según yo no se me da lo triste y quise experimentar y quiero saber si me quedo pésimo, bien o genial… sin más, nos vemos abajo *3*

* * *

**Titulo: **Choose Me**  
Pareja: **SasuHina & SasuSaku pero gobierna el SasuHina.  
**One-Shot 1: **Respectiva de Sasuke.

* * *

Me dije varias veces que no me fijaría en otra persona, que serias la única para mí, pero la pasión se hace más fuerte y cada vez cedo ante ella… quien es tu mejor amiga.

No quiero que por un error dejar todos estos años de amor junto a ti, pero la pasión y el deseo no me deja pensar con claridad. Sé que me debo controlar pero ella es la que me tienta y mis emociones se reflejar en mis actuares contigo, ya que no sonrió a tu lado más que al de ella, ya no te abrazo con cariño y cuando lo hago miro por encima de tu hombro y la miro a ella tu mejor amiga Sakura y una sonrisa se forja en mi rostro.

Se que nos has estado observado todo este tiempo a los dos y te has dado cuenta de nuestro secreto pero tú no lo quieres ver y sigues negándotelo a ti misma.

Eh cometido el peor pecado y ya no podemos regresar hacia atrás, me estoy obsesionando con su cuerpo, sus labios y tú te quedas en el olvido.

Ya no nos vemos como antes y cuando lo hacemos cada vez que nos vemos tus claros ojos se encuentran rojos e hinchados, pues claro si siempre estas llorando, mis ojos negros te ya no miran dulcemente, ya no es lo mismo, ahora mi mirada se hizo más fría ante ti sintiéndome culpable pero no logro arrepentirme.

Corriste a mis brazos y me sostuviste fuertemente con los tuyos, eran más frágiles que antes, sentí que podrías romperte enfrente de mí. Nos mantuvimos así durante un tiempo y comenzaste a sollozar pronunciándose en susurro "_Escógeme a mí"._

Sé que rompí tu corazón, tus más sinceros sentimientos y mi corazón se estremeció al verte tan frágil y mi corazón volvió a latir por ti como antes, pero Sakura no sale de mi cabeza, ya no se qué es lo que siento y eso me frustra, te amo, pero la deseo.

Pienso en Sakura y tu imagen viene a mí y tus resientes palabras resuenan otra vez en mi cabeza y yo no puedo elegir y te respondo "_No puedo escoger"._

No hiciste nada mal, si no yo fui el culpable y sé que lo voy a lamentar, al escuchar mis palabras te derrumbaste en mis brazos y lloraste desesperadamente, después se tranquilizo tu respiración y pronunciaste _"¿Qué es lo que hice mal?" _te preguntaste _"No hiciste nada mal"_ Te respondí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos y mi corazón comenzó a estremecerse al tenerte tan cercas pero tan lejos provocando una mueca de dolor en mi rostro. Cuando iba a corresponder tu abrazo me alejaste y pronunciaste _"Se feliz" _mientras me dabas pequeños empujoncitos con tus débiles brazos hacia la salida, me di media vuelta para mirar tu rostro.

Te paraste de puntitas y depositaste un dulce beso en mis labios y me sonreíste dulcemente. Cerraste la puerta y desahogaste tu dolor, escuche que gritabas lo más que podías, llorabas y rompías todo a tu paso. _"Lo siento" _ pronuncie mientras una traicionera lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Tal vez hice lo mejor…. Tal vez hice lo peor, no lo sé, pero sé que mi corazón se destrozo… fuiste mi primer amor Hinata.

…

…

Pasaron los días, semanas y ya eran dos meses que no sabía nada de ti, sentía como si me faltara algo y eso eras tú. Al dejarte ir me di cuenta, y yo la abandone, solo quería lo prohibido, pero ahora ya no tiene sentido.

Camine hacia tu casa con la esperanza de recuperarte, al llegar a tu casa toque la gran puerta de madera, no me sentía bien, si no una sensación de vacío. Vuelvo a tocar y tus padres vestidos de negro salen al llamado y me miran con terror y odio, les pregunte por ti y tu madre al escuchar tu nombre comenzó a llorar. Ella lloro y tu padre la abrazo, tu padre me dio un pequeño sobre lila, de tu color favorito y en el mi nombre estaba escrito.

Lo abrí con miedo, no sabía el porqué así que comencé a leer.

_Para Sasuke:_

_Lo siento, por no pensar en ti, solo pensaba en mí, no sabía tus sentimientos hacia Sakura y lo la lamento… tal vez suene egoísta como siempre lo soy, pero lamento a vértela presentado, de saber que te irías de mi lado, jamás lo habría hecho._

_Te amo, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto lo hago, ojala no nos hubiéramos separado, esto no es tu culpa, te lo quiero decir, esta fue mi egoísta decisión, yo solo quiero que seas feliz aunque no lo seas conmigo, cuando leas esto yo no estaré aquí._

_Pero ¿sabes? Si estás leyendo esto eso significa que me escogiste a mí… Te amo Sasuke Uchiha… mi primer y único amor._

_Atte. Hinata Hyuga._

Termine de leerla, cada letra tuya resonaba en mi, te deje y me dejaste, llore desconsoladamente… pero ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, yo te escojo a ti… Te amo Hinata Hyuga… mi primer y único amor, nos volveremos a ver.

…

…

FIN

Y se acabo uwu  
Quiero saber que les pareció... ¿Esta triste? ¿Lloraron? ¿Está fatal? ¿Esta genial? ¿Pasable?  
por favor diganme que les parecio ;3;  
después sigue el **siguiente capítulo** que es de la** respectiva de Hinata**.

Bye Bye ~  
Besos y abrazos para todos !


	2. Hinata

**Titulo: **Choose Me**  
Pareja: **SasuHina & SasuSakupero gobierna el SasuHina.  
**One-Shot 2: **Respectiva de Hinata.

…

…

…

¿Quién diría que _ella_ sería mi perdición?

¿Quién diría que _ella _sería mi peor enemigo?

La persona que nunca creí o más bien las personas que nunca creí que me traicionarían marcarían mi destino.

…

…

Quería que las dos personas más importantes para mí, se conociera. Mi novio Sasuke y mi mejor amiga Sakura.

Pero nada fue como lo pensé y eso fue mi perdición….

…

…

Lo veía, pero no me lo quería creer, es cierto el dicho; "_Ojos que no ve, corazón que no siente"._

Me encerré en mi mundo, uno donde yo fuera feliz, pensando que nada de esto estaba pasando, que ellos dos no me traicionaban, pero nada, la realidad duele. Sasuke cambio, el cambio… cambio conmigo, ya no era el mismo de siempre, me dejo atrás.

Dejo de mirarme, abrazarme, besarme, dejo de _amarme_…

El ya no me _amaba._

Los veía juntos, abrazados, y cuando yo desaparecía se estaban besando. Mi corazón dolía, dolía como nunca sentía como se desgarraba parte por parte, pensé que ya no dolería, pero cada vez era más el dolor al verlos. Y mi corazón rogaba por que el me escogiera a mí.

Los seguí sin que se dieran cuenta, lo sé, estoy loca, pero no pude resistirlo. Los mire, se abrazaban, la abrazabas como cuando me abrazabas a mí, con amor, tan posesivo, tan _tú_. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a brotar y fue ahí cuando Hinata Hyuga se rompió... mis ojos me dejaron ver todo a lo que me negaba ver.

…

…

Llore incontables veces, tantas que ya no recuerdo cuando fue que mis lagrimas se acabaron, ya no salían a pesar de la angustia, decepción y dolor que sentía, yo estaba _vacía,_ me sentía _rota_, vacía, sin _ti._

Ya no quería hacer nada, era un recipiente vació y alguien lo noto, fue mi poca luz, una luz cálida y brillante, el trataba de animarme, verme feliz, en momento lloraba sola, pero él me sacaba una pequeña sonrisa siempre, pero eso no te remplazaba, nadie lo haría, tu eres mi vida y mi todo.

Cuando _Naruto _se me confeso, fui feliz, pero para mí no hay otro más que tu.

_Te amo tanto Sasuke._

…

…

Viniste a verme, fui tan feliz, vi tu oscura mirada, ya no era gentil, eso quedo en el olvido y ahora solo veía una mirada fría sin sentimiento.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _Me preguntaba desesperaba, comenzaba a llegar a mi limite, me estaba comenzando convertir en algo que no me gustaba… un monstro.

Corrí hacia tus brazos, te abrase fuertemente para que no te fueras de mi lado nuevamente, enserio _te amo_, _te amo_ tanto que no me importa que la prefieras a ella en mi lugar.

Yo siempre te ame, en el pasado, en el presente, en el futuro y hasta la _muerte _lo haré.

Tu no correspondiste mi abrazo ni nada, solo permanecías parado frente a mí, mientras yo te sostenía lo más fuerte que podía con mis delgados brazos, lo siento, cuando nos dejamos, deje de sentir, comer y vivir, ya no me importaba nada más que tu.

_Llore _y te pronuncie en un pequeño susurro. "_Escógeme a mí"._

Espere con ansias tu respuesta y solo me dijiste; "_No puedo" _ después me dijiste que no era mi culpa, te lamentabas y una mueca de _dolor_ se formo en tu fino rostro.

Lo comprendí, al fin lo comprendí… aun me amas, pero a ella también, o eso creí, no puedo hacer nada mas, ya no eres completamente mío, ya no me perteneces solo a mí.

Me llene de frustración, al fin me convertí en un monstro. Debo desahogarme, no contigo ni con _Sakura, _solo conmigo misma.

Te di leves empujones para sacarte del lugar, se que pronto explotaría, te diste media vuelta y me miraste como hace tiempo no lo hacías… con dulzura, gentileza y _amor._

Deposite mi _último beso_ en tus labios, los _únicos_ para mí, y te dedique mi última y más brillante sonrisa para ti queriéndote decir _No es tu culpa _y que _te amo. _

Cierro la puerta dejándote afuera, ya no puedo más… grito, lloro y destrozo todo a mi alrededor hasta ya no tener más fuerzas o algo que destrozar. Me tiro en mi desarreglada cama y suspiro… tomo una hoja y una pluma que encontré en el piso y escribo mis _últimas _palabras para ti.

Las guardo en un sobre lila y escrito tu nombre en el.

Se que pronto nos veremos de nuevo y ahora nadie podrá separarnos… Tú… mi primer y único gran amor, te amo, Sasuke Uchiha, ahora y siempre.

…

…

_Fin_

…

…

Hola chicos y chicas, aquí está el segundo one-shot  
espero y les guste, dejen su review *v*

Y les vengo a anunciar!  
**Noviembre, mes de mis actualizaciones en**: *redoble de tambores*

**200 Kilos De Amor – cap 3**(en proceso, en esta semana lo subo)  
**Amigos De La Infancia – cap 2 **(en proceso, en esta semana lo subo)  
**Choose Me – one-shot 2 **(Aquí lo tienen)  
**¿Sigo como su esclava? – **(estreno)

**Y en mi otra cuenta:**

**The Game of the Destiny – cap 5  
**Este fic se lo **recomiendo** si les gusta **Fairy Tail** y la pareja **Jerza ** en especial, seguido de Gralu, Gale, **  
**NatJu (natsu x juvia – inventada por mi) y RouKag (rouge x Kagura – otra pareja crack por mi xD ¿quien ha escuchado de esas dos parejas o se las imagino?)**  
**Tiene un chorro de Drama, Muerte de personajes, Lemón… o sí, Lemón xD y mucho mas, anda bien intenso ahora (LOLOLOL)**  
**Y para mis planes apenas va comenzando Muajajaja- *se comienza a ahogar* mmmh… como les decía (?)

Se los recomiendo chicos, **es mío el fic **solo que en **otra cuenta** uwu  
Y contienen como segundo estelar mi pareja crack favorita; **Gralu ***3*

**Besos y abrazos para todos *muack muack* (/*3*)/  
nos leemos en mi próxima actualización que será rápido (?)**


End file.
